


the sun will turn us blind

by nezstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kidnapped Peter Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Peter always thought Stiles beautiful.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 265





	the sun will turn us blind

**Author's Note:**

> bat-beto-soulsister said:  
Could you go with a Stiles and Peter as Stiles saves Peter with guns blazing against hunters? If that works? Thank you for your consideration.

Peter always thought Stiles beautiful.

When he was engrossed in a book, a pencil tucked behind his ear while he nipped at another, lost to the world. When he laughed with his whole body, his head thrown back as he held on to the closes person or structure. When he cooked, fluttering about the kitchen, hip-checking Peter out of the way, snapping at whoever tried to get a taste before he was ready to serve the food. When he just woke up, blinking sleep away, his smile soft and sweet.

But there was something otherworldly to Stiles when he was furious and ready to kill for the ones he loved.

The control he had over his body in these moments was eerie: every step calculated, every move planned, every expression.

And Peter might be close to bleeding out, wolfsbane coursing through his veins, but he'd never be too far gone to appreciate the sight of his mate decimating the hunters that dared to take from him.

A flick of a hand here as his Spark sent a hunter flying towards the wall, a shot fired there, to stop the man who was just to aim at his heart.

He was so different from the Stiles from a few years back, powerful with months of training and bouts of endless waves of threats. They've all grown stronger, but none of them as much as Stiles who has his Spark to harness.

Peter watched as Stiles threw his hands out only to slap his palms together seconds later, sanding out a wave of power that crumbled the warehouse they were in together with the hunters, the shield that popped over Peter saving his from sharing their fate.

Peter blinked, losing a pocket of time due to blood loss because when his eyes opened what felt only like a second later, he was already tucked safely into the Jeep, most of the pain dulled or gone and his veins no longer black.

He let his head loll to the side, watching Stiles as he drove them home.

"You're breathtaking," he told his mate.

"What I am, is late to my own bachelor party. And so are you."Stiles replied, looking away from the road briefly to glance at Peter, "You better make damn sure we don't miss our wedding or honeymoon or else I'm divorcing your ass faster than you can say make up sex."

Peter just smiled at him and tightened his hold on the fingers tangled with his, thinking that Stiles, post-fight, a little annoyed and a lot relieved, was a beautiful sight as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, this is for fun


End file.
